


I Shouldn't Have Made One

by DisposableCamera



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Facebook, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableCamera/pseuds/DisposableCamera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Gil decides to give in to the Facebook life? Chaos and hilarity ensues. First story written</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shouldn't Have Made One

**Author's Note:**

> Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to me.

Gilbert sat down and logged onto the computer. He only went on for a few minutes to check certain things before logging off and going about his way. As he finished, he paused for a second before opening a new tab. Oz had pressured him into making a Facebook a few days ago. At first, he thought It was a good idea since he was always off doing things that prevented him from being with Oz. He figured that it wouldn't hurt having a Facebook, if only to be connected with Oz, and the thought of being able to reach Oz, (and vice versa) was comforting. Unfortunately, word got out and now everyone had sent him a friend request, only to annoy him even more than before. This time, it was on the _Internet_. Gilbert hesistated before typing in his information, and waited for his homepage to load. Immediately he saw that it was a bad idea. 

**Vincent Nightray** is listed as in a relationship

       30 minutes ago · Comment · 45 Likes

**Gilbert Nightray** ► **Vincent Nightray** : You have a sick sense of humor.

        5 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Vincent Nightray** ► **Gilbert Nightray** : Tsk Tsk brother. You can't even take a joke ;)

        5 minutes ago · Comment · 3 Likes

**Oz Vessalius** LOL! Congrats Giiilll lolrofl x3

        4 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Xerxes "Kevin" Break** My my, who knew you two were so..twisted. Not that I'm compaining. 

        4 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray** Break, shut your mouth before you find my fist in it

        4 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Elliot Nightray** What. The. Hell. You sick fuckers! Just wait until our parents find this! To see that they raised two heathens! 

        3 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Vincent Nightray** Aw, poor Elliot feels left out. It's okay dear "brother", there is always room for 1 more.  

        3 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Elliot Nightray** Fuck off Vincent!  

        2 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray** Both of you cut it out! Good God, this is the reason why people think our family is fucked up.

        2 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Vincent Nightray** And who is to say that we aren't, hm? 

         1 minute ago ·Comment · Like 

**Elliot Nightray** Hey! I swear Vincent, I'll go over to your house and fuck  **you** up if you keep talking about our family like that.

         1 minute ago · Comment · Like

**Vincent Nightray** Ah, finally given in dear brother? 

         45 seconds ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray** Damn it Vincent! 

         Just now · Comment · Like 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is/was my first fanfic way back when. I first posted it on ff.net, but lately I've had the urge to start writing again, so here we are! I'll be editing the first 3 chapters (because holy moly what was I thinking when I first posted this story?!) and hopefully going off from there.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
